The conventional equipment, which inspects liquid articles through rays radiated by ray source, only inspects single bottle each time, thereby resulting low inspecting efficiency. Moreover, since the inspected articles are directly placed on the rotating stage, for the inspected articles with shapes of slightness and irregularity, it is easy to incur instability during the inspecting, thereby impacting on the inspecting effect, or further prolonging the inspecting time, thus reducing the inspecting efficiency.